charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonOfHalliwell
Welcome to My Talk Page You've obviously come here to either ask my a question, or just chat a bit. If you disagree with me on something, please tell me politely. Rude behavior will be reported to the admins. Perry Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 I Archive My Talk Pages Frequently Only closed discussions will be archived, open discussions will be left on this talk page until they are closed as well. If you would like to restart a discussion, please do so on here and not in one of the archived talk pages. You can always link to the original discussion. =Here You Can Start Your Discussion= Ohh My God!!! First you change the Wiki style to an awesome looks, then you change the Main Page! You are fabulous! Co-Executive Manager is you (taken over HalliwellsAttic by far!) --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) On The Main Page Hello again, On the Main Page could you please put a section thats says Managers Emails. You could put mine and your Email. Mine if you dont want yours. My email is: KhanWhite98@googlemail.com. Thanks. ORDER. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Repeat :D. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm not sure why we would have to add our e-mails to the main page. It seems rather unnecessary. But I'll try to incorporate it anyways. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: So you will do it? The reason being is so that new users can communicate with the Managers due to the quick way to get to our emails are now removed with the New Wikia Look. Hope that cleared things up. ORDER --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I added our e-mails. Hope you like it. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I do. Thanks ever so much. I would of done it but I did not want to ruin the wonders you have created :P. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm glad you like it :) I'm about to add one more thing. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: *Suspence* What!? You are doing really well. I cannot beleive it, it's like WOW! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Go check it out. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I have sort of done something else. It changes the background colour of any page. I have done it already but I dont know where to put it. It can be any colour. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not sure what you mean. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Here is the example, note it can be any colour. here it is. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I still don't understand, what would be the purpose of this.. thing?? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Changing the background colour of only the one page. Like if you want it to be another colour from this lovely light blue, you could change it on the page to a gold, dark blue or any colour in the colour spectrum. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Replica REPORTING IN I discovered the replica of Charmed Wiki - here. Try to guess who are the admins --- of course, they are Butterfly the rabbit, my rollback 'friend'. Also Buffymybasset. Kinda strange? --[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 13:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : They made that (BTR, Buffymybasset and Shanebeckam) created it after they were all blocked. Then BTR was unblocked and came back, Shanebeckam was unblocked and he came back, but Buffymybasset remains. There is no problem with creating a new wikia as long as they dont use Charmed Wiki information. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Black-and-white Actually.. the correct spelling IS Black-and-white.. you can see an example of this on Wikipedia.org. Thanks. Charmed4Life 23:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC)Charmed4Life Complaints: Coding? Hello Perry. Hope you are having a good day. I have had a complaint from a very un-happy blocked user. Where exactley did you find the codings for "our" new Main Page look? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Send you an e-mail ;-) --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Quit editing my user page. You have ZERO business doing that.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : HalliwellManor I gave you a list of rules (view my talk page) about rules you two have to do. It is on Archive 8 by the way. I am not going to strip you of your status and block this time because you may not of read it. One of the rules were not to talk to eachother. If you have problems with eachother come to me! SonOfHalliwell do not edit others User Page, it is evasion. SonOfHalliwell well done for not answering to this message. You clearly read the rules (well you told me you do so...). Happy editing, --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 19:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) UBX Hi! I noticed on Khan's talk you're making new userboxes :) I created looong time ago a page who can help you to easier make some :) they are all here. Happy making & editing, --[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 17:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Warren Family/Ancestors of The Charmed Ones Hi, I'd just like to outline that a vast majority of information concerning the Warren Family is incorrect and/or fabricated. The Fan-made Family Tree is nothing but that Fan made and does not reflect the real one in any way. About a year ago you had a different one which was the correct one. e.g. Polianna Warren is a name that I have never seen before anywhere on the show or the (correct) family tree. Furthermore, there are countless grammatical and spelling errors on several pages as well. I don't know if the point was to allow people to be creative but I do think you should have a look and eliminate any incorrect info. Speak soon Paul : Hello Paul Executive Manager Khan, here. With theses countless grammatical and spelling errors, they were created by accident. If you notice any please do just log in and edit. About the Family Tree, their was a picture there but it was replaced. I will go through the history of the article and get the old image back. You sai about a year ago, correct? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 08:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::We are aware of the incorrect articles concerning the Warren family. I do not know what family tree this wikia had a year ago since I started editing here since september. The admins and managers will look into this whole situation, and correct what has to be corrected. Like Khan said, you are always welcome to help us out by creating an account and editing the articles. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 09:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The Warren Family Tree as it appears on here is based on the family tree seen in Pardon My Past and based on comments made throughout the series about the Halliwell family history. Although the family tree on Pardon My Past contradicts what is said in the novels and by the sisters on the series, it is still presented in articles. Most articles about certain witches from the Warren line like Beatrice, Philippa, Astrid, Helena, etc are based on the novels. If you've read the novels you'd know where this information comes from.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 11:41, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi guys, thanks for your replies. From now on I will take the liberty to correct any grammatical/spelling errors and add info whenever I can find it. As for the family tree, about a year ago, in Summer 2009 you had a different Family Tree up which was the correct one. If you could find it, it will be good, if not, no big deal. I know very well that the family tree contradicts what was said in the show of no male witches having been born before Wyatt in the Warren line. My concerns were based completely on the fact that some info seemed to be incorrect or have no proof such as when it comes to the entries of Astrid, Margaret etc. If they are based on Novels which are a spin off series on their own, then it should be noted that the information is derived from the novels. Anyway, hope I didn't create any fuss, just wanted to point it out! thanx again! Paul x The other pictures of the Wicked Witch were removed why? There are hundreds of articles with several pictures of a magical being, why should the witch only have one?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 22:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still busy with placing them. They'll be up soon. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell Butterfly the Rabbit to stop the "verify this, fanon" comments ... the articles about the characters in novels are verified. Maybe Butterfly didnt read the books, but I have, these articles are correct and not "fanon" or things made up by editiors. Also, the categories clearly state the characters are from the novels. we don't need the "have you ever heard of the truth spell" crap at the beginning of articles.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly; be polite and expand your vocabulary. Secondly; not all novel info is canon. Thirdly; I only add the "possible fanon" to pages that don't say which novel they're from. Most seem fake. Butterfly the rabbit 20:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC)